Ant Farm In Hawaii
by TEDOG
Summary: The ANTs some how get in a situation to go to Hawii but what happens when one of them get kidnapped and who does Fletcher really like? Does Angus really like Olive or someone else? Read Amd find out. Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

Ant Farm in Hawaii "Fletcher,Olive,Chyna,Violet,and Angus", Skidmore said. "Yes Principle Skidmore", The Ants said. "I need you guys to come with me to Hawaii," Skidmore said. "Why", The Ants asked. "Because my old boy friend lives in Hawaii and I told him I had 7 child prodigies and I wanted to go visit him", Skidmore said. "But their only five of us", Chyna said. "Yes I know but since all the ants are busy I need to find 2 more prodigies", Skidmore said. Just then two boys came in. "Hi I'm Gibson, Welcome to the Ant Farm,I love doing that", Gibson said as Olive was mocking him. "Hi I'm Sean and this my best friend Luke, were starting the Ant program", Sean said. "What your guys talents", Skidmore asked. "Well I'm a Comedian prodigy and Luke is a Smarts prodigy", Sean said. "Well how would you guys like to go to Hawaii", Skidmore said. "Wow Hawaii,sure", Luke said. "Ok, just to let you know I've been to Hawaii before", Sean said. "Which part of Hawaii", Violet asked. "Maui" , Sean answered. "Well were going to Honolulu", Skidmore said. "Oh ok that different", Sean said. "Now you ants have two hours to go home and pack and meet me at the San Francisco", Skidmore said. "What but we just got here", Sean said. "Then you better hurry", Skidmore said. Everybody went home to go pack. So tell me what you think and plz review and chapter 2 will be upload today soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Soon the Skidmore, Chyna, Fletcher, Olive,and Angus arrived at the airport. Were now boarding, where could Sean and Luke be,Skidmore muttered to herself. Don't forget Violet, Chyna said. Skidmore nodded. Soon they were all seated in the plane. Still no sign of those 3, Chyna said. Attention people we are now closing the gate. Oh no their not going to make it, Olive said. Wait don't close the gate, a voice said. Then a boy jumped in the plane. Sean, Skidmore said. Yea sorry I'm late, I got caught in traffic, Sean said. Where Luke and Violet, Skidmore asked. Well that a long story, Sean said. Excuse me sir do you know how to pilot, a flight attendance said. Oh sure, Sean said sarcastically. Ok come over here, The flight attendance said as she pulled Sean arm. Wait I was just kidding, I'm a Comedian, Sean said as The flight attendance put Sean in the pilot seat. We need you to fly this plane because the real pilot is sick. Ok, I try, Sean said look worry. What will happen next will happen next? Will Sean be able to fly the plane, what happen to Luke and Violet. Review and I'm gonna have a OC contest so if you answer my question you will put you in the story. Ok here the question and yes you can use the internet. How many episodes of the tv series Doctor Who are missing today? And you can only review don't PM. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Hello people of San Francisco, this is your pilot speaking, Sean said on the plane announcement sound. Wait was that just Sean saying here our pilot, Chyna said as getting worry. Yes and Chyna I can hear you, Sean said. Now people get your parachute ready because their a 99% percent chance this plane will crash, Sean said. The people on the plane started laughing. No really, I'm only 12 years old and know nothing about piloting a plane, Sean said. People then started getting their parachutes ready. Skidmore were gonna die, Olive said. I know but we got our parachutes ready, Skidmore said. Ok take off in 50 49 48 47 46 45 44 43 42 41, Sean said but cut off by people shouting just take off. 3 2 1, Sean said in a really fast way. The plane started moving forward and went faster faster and faster and soon wasn't on the ground anymore. Hawaii here we come, I think, Fletcher said nervously. 5 hours later Some where up in the sky. Meanwhile on the plane. So what are we going to do if we get to Hawaii, Olive asked. Well first we have to go to all the restraints in Maui and Honolulu, Angus. Ok I can still hear you and once again I already been to Honolulu, Sean said on announcements. Ok fine but at lease Maui, Angus said. Ok, Sean said. Well I want to go the Highly and deadliest active volcanoes, Olive said. Yea well their two volcanoes and one of them is a cafe, Angus said and Olive gave him a dirty look. So you take the deadly one, Angus said. Medea people were being attack by a jet and their shooting missiles at us, Sean said. "Oh no were defiantly gonna die now", Chyna said as she squeezing Fletcher hand. People hang on were going down, Sean said. Author Note: What will happen next, will Chyna and the gang die in a air plane crash or will something mysteriously saved them. And what happen to Luke and Violet? Questions will be answer in the next chapter and here a hint to my OC Question Contest. The number is between 100 and 115. That the hint and guest the number and you can only answer it in a review, no PMs. Once again you can use the internet. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Recap "Medea people were being attack by a jet and their shooting missiles at us", Sean said. "Oh no were defiantly gonna die now", Chyna said as she squeezing Fletcher hand. "People hang on were going down", Sean said. Presents Sean started turning the plane left and right, left and right, left and right, and left and right until Sean finnaly lost track of the missiles and the jet. "Ok folks sorry for the slight delay of your life, I should have paid attention when the flight attedance told me were entering a restricted military air force area in the sky", Sean said. Everybody on the plane gaved a strange look to eachother. "Oh thank goodness I'm still alive", Skidmore said. "What about us", Chyna asked. Really Chyna don't be so selfish, Skidmore said. "Now excuse me I need to go to the bathroom", Skidmore said as she got up. "Move", Skidmore said as trying to get passed Chyna and Fletcher. "Skidmore your but is in my face", Fletcher said. When Skidmore made it out and went to the bathroom, Fletcher was gasping for air. I couldn't breath, Fletcher said. "Oh you should use the oxygen mask", Sean as he was standing right next to Fletcher. "Oh ok", Fletcher said. "Fletcher do you not notice anything", Chyna said. Yea this oxygen mask is broken, Fletcher said. No the fact that Sean is right here, when he suppose yo be flying the plane, Chyna shouted. Oh no, Sean said. Get back to pilot seat, Everybody on the plane shouted including Skidmore. Right, Sean said as he ran back to his seat. 1 hour and 45 minutes later. Ok people were now only 15 minutes away from Hawaii and were be landing shortly, and I'm telling you this now before I fall asleep again like I was earlier for an hour and 45 minutes. What everybody on the plane shouted. Yep sooo, Sean said he fell asleep Oh no is Sean asleep again, Olive asked. I think so because I could hear him snoring, Chyna said. Chyna, I have something to ask you something, Fletcher said. Ok what is it, Chyna said. Will you be my girlfriend, Fletcher asked. Chyna looked Shocked when Fletcher asked her that. Ummm ummm ummm , Chyna said. Author Note: Will Chyna say yes to Fletcher question? and the OC Contest is still going on! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Recap Will you be my girlfriend, Fletcher asked. Chyna looked shocked. Ummm ummm ummm, Chyna asked. Yes I will, Chyna said. WHAT, Olive, Angus, and even Sean said. What anybody can say yes, Chyna said. Chyna do you need to see a doctor, Sean asked. No, I'm perfectly fine, Chyna said. Wait a minute I thought You were asleep, Chyna said. I was until I heard you say Yes to be Fletcher girlfriend, Sean said. So a girl can say yes to being my girlfriend, Fletcher said. Now it Olive turn to say yes, Angus said. Olive got up and ran to the bathroom. She'll come around, Angus smoothly said. Yea like never, Sean said. Aren't you suppose to be piloting a plane, Skidmore shouted. Oh I forgot, Sean said. Wait you said we would land in 15 minutes but it been 14 minutes, Chyna said. Oh no I got only one more minute before this plane crash, Sean said. Land this plane, everybody shouted. Ok this is going to be tight, hang on guys, Sean said. The plane started going down, then up and down and up and down and up and down. Soon the plane landed. Ok people we landed in Maui, Hawaii have a nice trip, Sean said. 2 men all in black came opening the gate. People stay where you are, one of them as he pointed a gun at the passengers. Hey what all the commotion about, Sean said as he got out of the pilot seat. Oh no it you, Sean said. Yes, one of them said. WATCH OUT SEAN, Chyna shouted. Boom, the sound of a gun went off. Ahhhhhh, some one scream. Author Note: Who were those people and was Sean shot. Find out more and the OC contest is still going on. 


	6. Spy's?

Recap WATCH OUT SEAN, Chyna Shouted. Boom, the sound of a gun went off. Ahhhhhh , someone cried. Present The bullet almost hit Sean but hit the window and glass flew every where. People were here to get some one by the name of Sean , one of the guys said. That me, Sean said. What they let a kid fly a plane, The guy said. Yea I know right, Sean said. Just then Sean jumped our the window. He getting away, The guy said. The two guys went after Sean. Whoa what just happened, Chyna said. I don't know but that was not acting, Olive said. Passengers you may now exit the plane, The flight attendance said. All the passengers exited the plane except for Chyna, Olive, Angus, and Fletcher because the lady told them to stay here. Ok now that the passengers are gone, hi my name is Morgana Pentdragon but call me Mor for short, Mor said. Ok Mor, what just happened, Olive shouted. Well you see Sean, Luke and I are secret spy's and those two bad guys were Dr. Evil and his son Scott, Mor said. What, The three shouted. Yea follow me, Mor said. The ants follow Mor out of the plane and into a secret lair. Evil and Scott soon shot Sean with a knock out dart and took Sean back to the freezing room which is some where underground. Sean soon woke up saying Where AM I. Your in the freezing room, Evil said. Wait where Violet and Luke, Sean asked. Behind you, Scott said. Sean turned around and saw Luke and Violet frozen in ice. What are you going to do to them, Sean asked. The same I'm going to do to you, Evil said. Oh no, Sean said. First I'm going to freeze you then I'm gonna switch you into Violet body and Luke in your body and Violet in Luke's body, Evil said. Nooooooooo, Sean screamed. Author note: What will happen next? Will Sean, Luke, and Violet switch bodies. What happen to Skidmor. I will like you people to review and answer this question in review and don't PM the answer. Should I do a sequel to this story? That the question and you people vote. 


	7. Meanwhile At The Base

Chapter 7 Recap Sean got capture by Dr. Evil and his son Scott and they plan to freeze Sean and after that Sean, Luke, and Violet will switch bodies. Meanwhile Morgana takes Chyna and the gang to a secret base. Present Wow this place is amazing, Chyna said. Yep we spy's have a lot cool and neat gadgets and stuff, Mor said. Hey wait if you are spy's how old are you, Sean and Luke, Olive asked. Well I'm 13, and Sean and Luke are 12, Mor said. Beep Beep Beep Oh no something wrong, Mor said. Red alert, Red alert agent Time and agent OO7 are have been capture by Dr. Evil and Scott, The alarm Person said. Oh no Sean is capture, Mor said. Wait who is agent Time and who would name somebody Time, Fletcher asked. Oh little dumb Fletcher, you have so much to learn, Olive said. Agent Time is Sean and agent OO7 is Luke. We have to go and rescue them, Chyna said. Ok I need you Chyna, Fletcher, and Olive to come with me on this secret mission and Angus you stay here and enjoy our buffet, Mor said. Hey I can help by hacking into the bad guys computer, Angus said. Ok you can do that, Mor said. Agent Bad Wolf, a guy said. Yes, Mor said. A message from a reliable source saying Dr. Evil is going to freeze Sean and then make Sean, Luke, and Violet switch bodies, The guy said. Oh no we must hurry before it too late, Mor said. Author Note: What will happen next, will they make it in time before it to late or will Sean, Luke and Violet switch bodies. Please review and tell me what you think should happen next and submit it in a review. 


	8. Final chapter, Sequel comming

Chapter 8 Recap Soon the secret base heard that Sean, Luke, and Violet were capture and about to switch bodies by Dr. Evil. So Mor and the gang have to go to Dr. Evil base before it to late. Present Ok it now time to do the body switching, Dr. Evil said. Ok now first who should we do, Scott asked. Will do Sean switching bodies with Violet. Not so fffffaaaaassstttt, Sean said in a really cold way. Sean how did you escape, Dr. Evil asked. I'm not telling you but you really thought I would be scare saying Nooooo, well think again, Sean said. Scott kill him, Dr. Evil said Yes dad, Scott said Scott started shooting bullets at Sean. Sean was able to duck so the bullets didn't hit him. Boom boom boom. Mor and the gang came in the room with their guns pointing at them. Stop what your doing, Mor said as pointing his gun at Dr. Evil. Hey agent Bad Wolf aren't you forgetting something, Scott said. Wait don't, Mor shouted. Scott fired his gun and shot SEAN and it hit the computers. No Sean, Chyna and the gang shouted. Sean fell to the floor. Oh no Sean, Mor said. It ok forget me, stop Dr. Evil, Sean said before he fell asleep for good. This is for Sean, Mor shouted and shot Dr. Evil and Scott with only one bullet. Wait what happening, Chyna said. The room started to turn blue. Wait what are those swirly circles, Olive said. Wait I've seen this once, oh no, Mir said. What is it, Fletcher said. It a time portal, Mor said. What, Everybody shouted. But how, Olive asked. Hang on it sucking us in, Mor said. It sucked Dr. Evil and Scott. Fletcher grab Sean legs, Mor shouted. What I can't hear you, Fletcher said. The time portal sucked Sean in. Then Chyna next Olive, then Fletcher while he saying Mommy, then finally Morgana. Meanwhile You wanna know how they got suck in a time portal. Here how, Angus was trying to hack into Dr. Evil computers and at the same was playing Time Portal computer game. So when Scott shot the computers it messed up Angus hacking and video game which somehow made a time portal appear because it was over righting the system. Author Note: This is the last chapter of this story. People I just wanted to let you know, I am going to make a sequel to this story called Ant Farm 2 In 2050. And people I'm gonna let you decide who do you think should get kidnapped next pick three people. PS: Tell me the two ANTs that didn't get suck into the time portal. Here a hint one of them is a secret agent spy and please tell me in a review! And Also Is Sean gonna die or not. Answer in a review! 


End file.
